Love, hate relationship
by Sora-The-KeyBlades-Doll
Summary: Haru is in love with Kyo. then Kyo falls for Haru. Redone and better Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but the oc's are mine.
1. The start of something

It was a a beautiful morning. The air was brisk but not too cold. The sun had just risen to greet the day. The sun greeted the side of the Souma house too. It hit the small garden and all the trees near the house. The House seemed calm and uninterrupted.

In sided of the house was a different story. Two people were facing each other. One was a young man with short flame read hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and khaki pants. The other was a girl in a bright yellow sun dress with long dark brown hair. The two of them looked tens. It almost looked as if there would be some kind of screaming was about to begin.

"Kyou, I'm sorry, I can't be your girlfriend. I like Yuki." The girl started to back off towards the other side of the room. " Thoru, WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo screamed as he stomped towards Thoru. Thoru backed off a bit more. "Umm.. I said I really like Yuki." Thoru said meekly."WHAT?" Kyou screamed at Thoru yet again. " I.. I'm.. sorry". Another young man named Yuki walked into the room. Yuki was tall and had short silver hair and purple eyes. He had a white shirt on and gray pants. He looked angrily at Kyo.

"Stupid cat, don't bother her" Yuki snapped at Kyo. "WHY,I love her." He snapped back at Yuki. Yuki snapped back at Kyo again. "I don't care. She doesn't want you. She wants me and I want her so back off." Kyo steamed. " DAMB RAT, I CHALLENGE YOU." Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs." BRING IT ON, Stupid cat." Yuki screamed back at him.

Before the fight started another man appeared at the door-way. He was wearing a kimono, and he had short dark brown hair and eyes. "Thoru, I would back away now." The man warned Thoru. "But Shigure-San." She protested. "No buts about it go into the kitchen." He replied. With no words Thoru exited and went to the kitchen. " Just don't break anything" Shigure said leaning against the door way.

Shigure heard a ring at the door. Shigure hopped to the door to see who it was. Shigure opened the door. At the door stood a young man with black and white hair dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black pants." Why hello there Haru, fancy of you to visit. Come in come in. Kyo and Yuki are fighting in the living room, we should go watch."

Shigure skipped to the living room door, and A Haru follow. They watched as Kyo started to trough a fist full of punches. Yuki dodged them all With ease. Haru thought he should stop them. Just as Kyo was about to kick Yuki, Haru walked in between then and much to his surprise got kicked right in the face. Now Kyo had done it, Haru had snapped. He had entered his evil black mode."Oh no, he's done it now." Shigure said running into the kitchen. Yuki fallowed to go see how Thoru was doing.

All the sudden Haru started to punch at Kyo, all of which Kyo dogged. While he was dodging Kyo all the sudden slipped. Haru's next bunch of punches hit Kyo. Kyo got really mad and got up and swung his fist at Haru. Kyo hit Haru really hard, pushing Haru out of his black mode.

When Haru realized what he had done, he knew he had to apologize."I'm sooo sorry Kyo" said a sadden Haru. Kyo steamed at Haru."BACK OFF YOU STUPID OX" Kyo screamed angrily." I said I was sorry," Haru whispered as he ran out the of the house breaking the paper screen doors as he left.

Haru ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He was upset that Kyo was mad at him. Haru was not paying any attention as he ran smack into a girl with long red hair, right between her breasts no less. All of the sudden he transformed into a cow. His face turned a bright red.

" OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. That boy he... he... JUST TURND INTO ACOW A CO.. CO.. COW" The red headed girl screamed. Another girl with short brown hair. wearing a blue dress and white hat walked up to the red-headed girl. " Hay sis what's ...Oh look it's a COWWIE." The Brown haired girl said. " HANAKO, DON'T TOUCH THAT COW." The red headed girl screamed at her sister. But it was too late Hanako already started poking Haru. " I don't see what's wrong, Poke, pokeity, poke. " She giggled as she poked Haru in his cow form.  



	2. A Little love and a little lust

Hanako continued to poke Haru. Just as Hanako stopped poking Haru. He All of the sudden turned back. The two girls stood in amusement. They were to busy blushing to notice that and he had entered his black mode. Haru got up and started to chase after the two girls. Both girls screamed. Not only was an angry boy chasing them, but also he was also naked.  
"Oh my god, your nakie" Hanako laughed as she ran.

This brought Haru back to reality. Haru turned a deep shade of red. Now he was really sad and embarrassed. Haru pick up his cloths and ran from tree to tree from bush to bush as fast as he could, while he tried to get dressed Hanako and her sister used this opportunity to ran away.

A half-dressed Haru reached a large property with many houses inside. Just as he was about to enter the main Souma house, he ran smack into Kyo. Haru's thoughts raced. He was beat red again. "Oh crap, oh crap, what I am I gonna do." Haru thought to himself,but just until he noticed Kyo was bright red in the face and looking at his package. A beet red Kyo yelled at Haru."What the hell get off of me you STUPID OX." Haru had snapped yet again.

"What the hell you gonna do about it." Haru had snapped into black yet again. Haru grabbed Kyo. He pushed Kyo against a near-by tree and started kissing him with ferocity. Haru pushed his tongue into Kyo's open mouth. Haru grabbed Kyo's waist and pushed his tongue deeper into Kyo's mouth. Kyo had no absolutely clue why, but he like it. All of the sudden Kyo pushed his tongue into Haru's mouth and started to move it just as ferocious, as Haru's tongue was moving in Kyo's.

All of the sudden Kyo grabbed Haru by the wrists and pushed Haru into a small unseen corner and started to pull down his own pants. Kyo rapidly turned Haru around and gently pushed his dick into Haru's ass. Haru let out a cry of pain, but was silenced as Kyo put his hand over Haru's mouth. When he was fully in Haru, Kyo started thrusting himself in and out of Haru. Haru let out another sharp cry, this time in pleasure.

"Oh, OH, OHHH, KYOO! MORE, MORE." Haru cried loudly as Kyo continues. Suddenly Kyo fastened his pace."Kyoooooo" Haru cried. Kyo put his hand over Haru's mouth again. "Shut it." Kyo said as started to break. Kyo pulled out and came on Haru, causing Haru to come right after words. As he started to dress again Kyo said, "Next time don't shout so loud, stupid. They might have heard us You damn ox." Kyo whispered to Haru. "Sorry" Haru said hanging his head. Kyo got mad at him again."DAMN IT GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Kyo yelled

Haru, was broken heartened now. He pulled up his pants as he ran away from Kyo. He ran out of the manor and almost ran in to the two girls from before again, literally. Once Hankao realized That Haru was the boy form before she figured she has to apologize to him. "Hi, and sorry about earlier Mr. Cowwi. I'm Hanako, but you can call me Ha-Chan." Hanako said smiling. Hanko's sister then spoke up. "Umm I'm also very sorry about the screaming." Realizing she hadn't introduced her self, she introduced herself. "By the way I'm Mitsuko". Haru recognized those girls as the ones from before. "Nice to meet you Hanako-San, Mitsuko-San." They all smiled at each other until Hanako protested. "Call me Ha-Chan." Hanako demanded, and Haru laughed.

"Well, we best get going Haru-San see you again, maybe." Mitsuko said as she grinned and started to walk off. "Bye bye Ha-kun." Hanako said as she took of after Mitsuko. "Hey wait up onee-chan." Hanako said as she disappeared down the street after Mitsuko. This gave Haru time to think. they had seen him naked and also in his zodiac form. "Oh no, if Akito finds out they know, he'll He'll " Haru thought out loud. 


End file.
